Luke Felt Numb
by lorelailauren
Summary: He felt numb. He always did with out her. that is why he didn't see taylors car coming for him. Pretend Luke came to lorelai's before the car crash. JJ
1. Chapter 1

**He felt numb. He was numb all over. Nothing felt the same without her. His whole life seemed different and well….. numb. It felt like he was in a dream, just staying in the same place forever, floating. So when people started screaming wildly outside he didn't even lift an eyebrow. That is why when Kirk crashed Taylor's car in the diner window, he didn't even move. The car crashed directly into him, flying him across the room and into the side of the counter. His eyes blurred. His hand slowly drifted to the pain in his stomach. When his hand grazed in front of his eyes he saw red all over them. He got dizzy, and before he hit the ground, his last word spilled weakly out of his mouth. "Lorelai."**

*********************************************************************************************************************

**His eyes slowly opened to find a bush of brunette hair on his blanket. "Lorelai?" he asked. "Lorelai." This time the figure started to shift. While her face lifted up, Luke noticed that she looked terrible. She had black mascara smudges under her red puffy eyes. It looked like her hair had been done by cousin it. You could tell she lost weight and she hadn't slept in weeks.**

**"Luke," she cried falling into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I was an idiot. Just please don't leave me again." She sobbed more into his shirt, making her mascara smudge more.**

**"Shhhhh, it's ok, it will be ok, shhhhhh." He rubbed her hair trying to settle her down. "I won't leave you I'm right here." Lorelai calmed herself at hearing this and her crying went down to a sniffle. Just then the doctor** **came in.**


	2. Chapter 2

" Hello Mr. and Mrs. Danes I am Dr. Haluvs. Mr. Danes had a fractured rib cut into his rib and he had to go into immediate surgery, as you already know Mrs. Danes." Lorelai just nodded her head, not even caring she was being called Mrs. Danes. " He will be in a lot of pain for about 6 weeks, but he can go home in about a week or two. We just want to watch him for a while. He is a very lucky guy, he could have died." With these words Lorelai's eyes filled with tears. She didn't know what she could have done if she lost him.

"Thank You Dr." Lorelai replied as he nodded and left the room. "So….." Luke and Lorelai both looked awkwardly around the room. "Rory and Lane were here earlier, April called, and Emily and Richard even came. Rory probably talked them into it, but still…………" Lorelai voice faded and the room was once again quiet. " Um, can I, uh, get you anything? You all comfy? I am an excellent pillow fluffer. I fluff the best of them." Luke just smiled at how rambly she was.

"Yeah, there is one thing I want." He wanted to tell her he was sorry and he loved her, but it just wouldn't come out. "Um………Could you tell me what happened?"

**"Rory was watching the stoplight thing and saw the car crash into you. She ran over to you and started screaming. She told the ambulance people she was your daughter so they let her know stuff and let her ride in the ambulance with you. She called me in a panic and I've been here for about a week." There was an awkward pause between the both of them. " Luke… I…. I'm so sorry for what I did… I never should have slept with chris.... I.. I'm sorry." A stray tear slid slowly down her cheek. "I could have lost you. I could have lost you Luke." Her voice was raising with anger. "I could have lost you." She said quietly this time, once again naturally falling into Luke's arms. She forgot how good it fell to be safe in his arms. Like nothing could ever harm her. **

**"Shhh… I'm still here Lorelai, I'm still here. You didn't lose me, and you never will." With this he kissed her on her lips, passionately, yet softly. It was the text book definition of a perfect moment. That is, until Lorelai pulled away.**

**Tsb**

**Sorry guys. Idk much about car crashes and stuff. Will update soon. Pressin the review button is always nice.**


End file.
